Still Alive
by HK-Revan
Summary: After getting control back of Aperture from the moron Wheatley GLaDOS has allowed him back along with Chell. Of course that just means more testing with portals. And then there was something called stargates and that just blew up in their faces.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Portal. How I love thee.

And now for some glorious fanfiction. Which involves Portals and stargate as that's just a pathetic verison of portals. As Glados would say. Hehe. Hehe.

Oh god, GLaDos and the system lords. Oh god.

The sheer size of ego would crush everyone.

Gonna figure out how to draw the sequences out. Or get help from others.

* * *

><p>"Oh. God. Oh. God." It was supposed to be a normal day out, after GLaDos had allowed back to the planet, it wasn't out of pity she assured him as he was reassembled but simply that he was in orbit and not under her control and certainly not testing. Which was why she let him have an android body and was made to test. Over and over and over...<p>

"Help. Please. You got to help us." He had her warm body held up against his, her blood all over his hands and shirt. It was odd to be in a humanoid body, being able to walk around and touch things. Touching. Pushing. Testing.

GLaDos isn't one to give things away, instead he was put to work. Testing.

Turns out there was a lot of stuff that required testing. More testing.

Of course Chell joined in. He was really grateful that she did. Really really grateful and really really sorry for the whole going crazy and trying to kill her thing.

"Oh god. Oh god." His fidgeting hands tugged at the blood stained sleeves.

"Sir, sir." The nature colored human was stalking to him. There were others milling around dressed in desert skins. "Sir how did you get here?"

He wasn't looking at her, no his gaze was towards the pale human, His..Her human. The bright orange of the jumpsuit showed just how Chell had gotten. Oh, he really was an idiot wasn't he? Running around with her bleeding body, couldn't even figure a way back to the entrance of the Aperture center.

"You have to help her." He whispered softly, eyes dimming. They were literally dimming and it caused the human to pull out in surprise, aiming her gun at his chest. "She's all...all we got."


	2. Chapter 2

And chapter two.

I think I saw a thread on portal and stargate and how interesting if the portal tech was built after they got the stargate but they never really managed it on the scale that the stargates were. I think the portals were a good attempt.

* * *

><p>Click-clack-click.<p>

GLaDOS manually imputed all the data on a single sheet of paper, then she moved onto the next sheet of paper. This was getting to be a real chore, sure she needed the data but why were they just on paper? Why couldn't someone digitize all the papers before she was uploaded?

At least she got scanners, but even then, that required human input to verify the words. Of all the times she needed the mute lunatic and she wasn't here. Even the moron would have been a suitable worker. How hard could it be to input data? Not to mention he had a bonus of being an android that would never tire! Then again, it was the Intelligence Dampening Sphere.

Heaving a very human sigh, GLaDOS stood, stepping away from the computer terminal she was working through. Her android body gave her mobility that she was very sorely tempted to try out. Ever since she was potato soaring through the portals it gave her ideas.

**BEEP. BEEP. Lifeform in critical condition. Beep. **

****"What?" Crossing over to another terminal she lovingly called Lifeform-Moniter-System-Spy-Device, she glanced at the data. "Ooooh..."

Without another word she walked out of the room. How did they get in so much trouble so quickly? They were only a few yards away, although the readings did have a slight anomaly. She probably just had to adjust the tracking device in Chell's body.

* * *

><p>Chell very slowly opened her eyes, the room was bright and green. Unlike the sterile white of the Aperture testing facility, this was place was rather green. Yes, that was a good word for it, green. She slowly sat up, feeling the coarseness of the fabric she was sitting on, the smell in the air-was that bacon?-<p>

"Hey, hey, you shouldn't be getting up." A human voice called out to her, stern and soft, and then warm hands gripped her arm.

An older woman in a white doctors coat was looking at her with concern.

A human woman was looking at her.

Doctor Fraiser was very confused and worried when her patient burst into tears.


End file.
